Frisk's final SAVES
by Spiderfan666
Summary: Frisk saves Chara and Asriel, but when they return to the surface Frisk has a lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This happens just after pacifist ending also even though I'm doing this one that doesn't mean I'm not doing the other one (Chara X Frisk) it's just I wanted to try something different I don't know if you guys like this one or not but leave a review and tell me what you think.

Frisk told the others that he would come back, but they shouldn't expect him to come back quickly since he had things to do.

He walked down into Mount Ebott again and cursed to himself "damn it why can't I just go and be happy?" He of course knew the answer, he still had someone to save.

As he walked down he heard loud crying from where he left Asriel and feels bad for him. Frisk feels determined to save Asriel and never hear him cry again.

Frisk walks towards Asriel quietly, kneels down and puts his hand on Asriel's shoulder.

Asriel looks over to Frisk confused "F-frisk? Y-you shouldn't be here I-i could turn into Flowey a-any minute now" Asriel says but is glad that Frisk came back.

"Yeah, I know but I can't just leave you here can I?" Frisk says and smiles at Asriel.

"B-but he'll kill you Frisk" Asriel says as he feels scared and sad.

"Yeah, I know but it's okay remember I can load when I die" Frisk looks confident on the outside but on the inside he feels fear thinking about the pain which comes when he dies.

Asriel lets out a load snob "i-it's okay Frisk just lea…" Before Asriel can finish the sentence he changes to Flowey "YOU IDIOT, YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE" Flowey then launches out an attack which would kill Frisk.

Frisk feels afraid again but stays determined to save Asriel "I will save him fro…" Before Frisk can finish a wave of pain goes over him as he watches his hp go from 20/20 to 0/20.

Frisk feels the most pain anyone could ever experience for five seconds before loading, as he loads the pain goes away and he lets out a relief "I should get used to this because it will take a long time to save them".

Frisk walks down again and hears the heartbreaking crying again, Frisk walks up to Asriel again and instead of putting a hand on his shoulder he pulls Asriel up and gives him a hug.

"F-frisk?" Asriel says as he feels a wave of happiness going over him, which shortly goes away.

"Yeah buddy, I came back for you" Frisk says happily.

Asriel knows he should pull away from the hug but doesn't because he enjoyed it too much "F-frisk you shouldn't be here when I chance"

"I know buddy, but I can't leave you"

A tear forms in Asriel's eye, but this time a happy tear "y-you care for me that much?"

"Of course Asriel, your family also cares for you and is waiting for you on the surface!"

"M-my fam…" Asriel turns into Flowey again, which starts the battle immediately "YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO SAVE HIM!"

Frisk feels another wave of pain go through him as he dies, again. As he loads again he notes "don't talk about family, got it but everything else seemed pretty good".

Frisk goes down there and does the same thing but instead of mentioning Asriel's family he says "Of course Asriel! I couldn't be able to go without you!" As he pulls away from the hug and smiles at Asriel.

Asriel starts feeling happier and smiles back "thanks Frisk"

"You're welcome, what are friends for?" Looking at Asriel and seeing him start to twitch Frisk knows exactly what will happen next.

"W-we're fri…" He changes back into Flowey which just simply kills Frisk.

Frisk loads again "damn, okay not mention friends got it".

This happens over a thousand times, this being the most hardest and painful experience in Frisk's life. Before Frisk goes back down again he suddenly gets an idea on how to save Asriel.

Frisk walks down again, seeing all the surroundings just like usual, the dark cave and shining light coming from the bottom all the little bumps and holes in the rock but remembering this fills him with more DETERMINATION than ever, as he continues to walk down the stairs.

He had lost count of how many times he walked up to Asriel, but this time felt… Different. Frisk puts a hand on Asriel's shoulder and pulls him up.

"F-frisk?" Asriel says still crying.

"Yeah Asriel it's me" Frisk says and gives Asriel the best smile he can make.

"Y-you really shouldn't be here when I chance Frisk" Asriel says but is happy that Frisk came back.

"Asriel, I might have found a way to save you." Frisk says and gives Asriel another smile.

"W-what? B-but I have no soul… It's impossible" Asriel says and starts crying again.

Frisk pulls Asriel in for a hug again "Asriel, what if I give you a part of my soul?"

Asriel pulls back and looks at Frisk "you really care that much for me? Even though you have just met me?"

"Yes of course, but I don't know how this works" Frisk says and looks at Asriel hopefully "do you?"

"Yeah, but it will hurt like hell are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course! But what do we do?"

Asriel pulls Frisk's soul out "I just take a piece, last chance are you sure you want to do this Frisk?"

"Yeah, for you" Frisk says and smiles at Asriel "do it"

Asriel gently places his fingers around Frisk's soul and without warning pulls a smale piece out.

Frisk screams out in pain and falls down to his knees, Asriel runs down to him "Are you okay?"

Frisk nods weakly still in a lot of pain.

"Should we go to the surface then?" Asriel asks Frisk clearly excited.

"Yeah, you go first I don't know when I'll come though, there's still another soul here that needs saving."

"You sure you don't want me to come with you Frisk?"

"No Asriel, you need to go and see your family they're on the surface waiting for you"

Asriel can't really wait any longer to see his family so he quickly says to Frisk that they would be waiting and runs off to meet his family.

Frisk looks at Asriel running of and feels happiness fill his soul, well the soul he had left anyways.

Frisk feels determined to save Chara and creates a load point.

"One down one to go" Frisk said as he walked around the underground.

*Three hours later*

Frisk had searched almost the entire underground for Chara, the only place that was left was the flower bed he landed in when he first entered the underground.

Frisk walked over there slowly and felt like he saw a movement in the shadows "anyone there?"

Frisk hear a chuckle coming from behind him but when he looked there was nothing there "Chara, is that you?"

Frisk saw a sudden movement in the corner of his eye but when he looked there was no one there "Chara, I'm here to help you"

A scary laughter surrounded him but he couldn't see anyone "Chara, please show yourself!"

Before Frisk could even blink his soul was dragged out into battle with the girl in front of him which laughed maniacally.

Frisk tries to talk to her with no success and dies on her first attack.

As Frisk loads again he knows this would be the hardest task he could ever find.

Frisk dies countless times trying to save Chara but eventually starts getting closer and closer to saving her.

"Chara, I know you want to kill me… I'm sorry that you do" Frisk says and sits down

Chara walks behind Frisk and stabs down, only for Frisk to dodge.

"I know that it has to be hard, wanting to kill but you can fight it, me and your family will help you through it"

"You don't know shit!" Chara yells at Frisk and launches at him.

Frisk remembers how often he had died that exact moment but the fact that he managed to dodge it finally filled him with determination.

"Chara when I first fell down here I also wanted to kill, maybe not as much as you want but I fought it off, and I believe you can do that to" Frisk says and puts his hand out "Please Chara take my hand and we'll go to the surface and meet your family"

Chara flinches and chops with her knife down on Frisk's hand, Frisk tries to move the hand away but still gets a deep cut.

"Nngh" Frisk puts his other hand around the wound trying to stop the bleeding "Chara I know that deep down you're still a good person"

Chara flinches again and launches herself towards Frisk with a knife in her hand. Frisk barely dodges Chara's attack and looks at her again "Chara please tell me what are your needs like? What do you need to do?"

Chara looks at Frisk "I have to inflict pain almost always"

"Okay Chara we can try to work with that, try to help you" Frisk then realises something "actually Chara, I'll probably regret saying this but while we help you would it help if you got to hurt me?"

"Yes" Chara says with an emotionless voice

Frisk sighs "how often would you need that and how bad would you hurt me?"

"Once a day, and as long as you'll be in pain I feel good, it doesn't have to be permanent damage"

"Will you come with me to the surface and meet your family if I let you hurt me?"

Chara smiles "of course! Even though I need to hurt I still somehow love my family"

"You still have to try and stop wanting to hurt if I let you do this"

"I'll try Frisk" Chara puts her hand out "do we have a deal then?"

Frisk sighs and grabs Chara's hand "yeah" Frisk pulls his hand away again "do you need to hurt anything now?"

"No, I feel fine right now"

"Lets get to the others then"

"Yeah, and thanks Frisk"

Frisk sighs "you're welcome Chara"

Author's note: so this was the first part of this fic, tell me what you thought please and also the reason I haven't been updating my other story (Chara X Frisk) is because I have writer's block for that right now but I'm getting ideas again so expect an update pretty soon on that. Regarding this story I don't know when I'll update it again but I will.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk finished walking out of Mount Ebott a little after Chara and when he came to the surface he smiled, the original family Asriel, Toriel, Asgore and Chara reunited with tears in their eyes.

As the small group of monsters started walking no one except Sans noticed that Frisk was walking a little behind the rest.

Sans slowed down to Frisk's pace "hey kid, everything okay?"

"No, my determination is gone and my soul hurts like hell"

"How often did you die Frisk?"

Frisk sighs "I lost count somewhere at two thousand"

Sans looks at Frisk with remorse in his eyes "hey, if you need anyone to talk about it I'm always here"

Frisk looks at Sans "thanks Sans it mea…" Suddenly Frisk is pulled over to the group by Asriel "and it's all thanks to Frisk" he says and pulls Frisk into a hug.

Chara joins the hug.

"Huh" is all Frisk can say from the sudden hug attack.

"Thank you Frisk" Asriel and Chara say at the same time.

"Y-your welcome" Frisk says and smiles.

When the hug is finally over Toriel walks over to Frisk "do you have another family my child? Or would you like to stay with us?"

Everybody looks at Frisk hoping he would stay.

Frisk thinks back to his old family, and then to the time underground "I… I have another family, but in my time with you guys I've had more fun than in 10 year with that family so if it's possible to stay with you guys then I want to do that."

"Then it's decided you will stay with us" Toriel says smiling.

Asriel hugs Frisk again smiling "it looks like we're going to be bros then"

"Heh, yeah guess so" Frisk says and starts to feel sleepy and yawns.

"My child, when's the last time you slept?" Toriel asks in a caring voice.

"Erm…" Frisk quickly decides not to say over a year ago because of resets so he just says "at your house" which was kinda the truth but just a part of it.

"You need sleep my child" Toriel then picks Frisk up and holds him in her arms "you can sleep here".

Frisk enjoys the warmth of the fur and drifts away to sleep.

"What about you my children? When did you last go to sleep?"

They both scratch their head "we didn't really need sleep in our… Last forms"

Toriel looks at them "we'll find a hotel here somewhere" she then realises that monsters are so new to humans and looks around "actually there's a cabin in the woods over there, let's borrow it for the night"

Everybody nods and start walking towards the cabin. "Chara, we haven't really had a chance to talk until now have we?"

Chara smiles "no, what should we talk about?"

"I was wondering what you think of Frisk?"

Chara blushes slightly "err, I don't know he's cute, determined and… Good?"

"Yeah" Asriel says with a smile and then adds "you have a crush on him don't you?"

Chara blushes more "n-no I don't!" Chara then chances the conversation "how does it feel to be a goat again? Don't you get the leftover feeling that you need to hurt someone?"

"No… Do you?" Asriel says worried.

"... Yeah… You know Frisk is one of the nicest people to exist…"

"What do you mean? Why is Frisk involved in this?"

"Well… I kinda said I wouldn't be able to go back because I need to hurt something on a regular basis and well… We made a deal that I could hurt him when I needed to…"

"Oh… You're not going to hurt him much are you?" Asriel asks worried

Chara sighs "I'm just gonna hurt him as much as I need to… Otherwise I go crazy again…"

Before Asriel can respond Toriel says to everyone "we're here! Can anyone open this door?"

"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL OPEN THE DOOR" Papyrus says as he walks towards the door and tries opening it "THIS IS WEIRD I CAN'T OPEN THE DOOR FOR SOME REASON"

"Let me do it punk" Undyne says and throws a spear at the door breaking it "see easy"

"... Well thanks Undyne" Toriel says as she walks inside "come on everyone we'll find some beds"

Sans yawns and falls into the couch "found one"

The rest try finding beds all over the house and one by one do, Undyne and Alphys sleep together.

Toriel finds a bed inside one of the rooms and lays the sleeping Frisk down into it and looks at Chara and Asriel "you're all going to have to share a bed"

Chara blushes a little but hides it "okay, Mom"

"First one to fall asleep wins!" Asriel says and gets inside the bed

"You're on!" Chara says and also gets into the bed with Asriel and Frisk.

Chara looks at Asriel with a serious face "wow, I think Frisk spent a lot of time trying to save us, didn't he?"

"Yeah, hopefully he didn't die often…"

"Yeah… Good night Asriel"

"Good night Chara"

*In the middle of the night*

Frisk wakes up as he falls onto the floor from a nightmare and gets up panting relieved "it wasn't real…" He starts breathing slower and walks out of the room since he couldn't go to sleep again.

Frisk looks at everyone who are asleep and smiles a tiny bit, but decides to take a walk to clear his head.

Frisk walks through the broken door, sighs and thinks to himself "Undyne" before walking into the forest.

For a while Frisk just walks around thinking about how his determination was gone and how that would affect him.

Frisk sees that the sun is rising and starts walking back to the cabin, not wanting the others to know that he barely slept at all.

As Frisk walks into the cabin he quickly tries rushing into the bed but stopping at the sudden voice of Sans.

O

"Couldn't sleep kid?"

Frisk turns around with a shocked face "no… Don't tell the others, please"

"Nah, I won't tell them" Sans pats a spot on the couch right next to him "come on sit here tell me about your dream"

Frisk walks over to the couch and sits down "I-i dreamt that they changed back, went evil again… And I… I tried to save them again and…" Tears start coming out of Frisk's eyes "I couldn't… No matter how hard I tried"

"Hey kid, it's okay it was just a dream"

Frisk wipes away the tears "y-yeah, can you please not tell anyone about this"

"Of course kid, we're friends after all" Sans says and the grin he always has becomes more sincere.

"I-i'm going to try to sleep again" Frisk says and starts walking towards his room

"Okay kid, see ya tomorrow" Sans says and lies back down on the couch

Frisk walks into the bed and tries to sleep again finally succeding in the morning.

Author's note: please leave feedback about the story and I'll update it soon, I really enjoy writing this I hope you guys also enjoy reading it. Also if you have an idea for a better name for the story please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk woke up after only sleeping an hour to Papyrus yelling at Sans something about puns, he chuckled lightly to himself and looked around him. Asriel and Chara still slept like nothing happened.

He got out of bed and quietly opened the door got out and closed it. He looked around yawning as Papyrus was still clearly mad at Sans.

"I guess I got under your skin" Sans says at Papyrus still annoying him with puns.

"SANS STOP MAKING THESE PUNS" Papyrus yelled at Sans who was reaching out for a comic.

"Fine, I'll just read this comic then" Sans said and grinned as he hoped his brother would fall into his trap.

"YOU PROMISE TO STOP MAKING THESE TERRIBLE PUNS AND READ THIS COMIC SAN…"

Sans bursted laughing at that as Papyrus looked at him angrily "YOU ARE LUCKY YOU'RE MY BROTHER OTHERWISE I WOULD NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!"

"Yup, bro" Sans says still laughing

Papyrus notices that Frisk came out "HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE MADE SPAGHETTI" he then points towards the spaghetti "IT'S OVER THERE"

Frisk thanks Papyrus and walks over to the spaghetti with no intention of eating it, so he threw it out of the window when Papyrus didn't see and said that he was finished.

"FINISHED ALREADY HUMAN? OF COURSE BECAUSE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS MADE THE SPAGHETTI AND WILL MAKE ANOTHER ONE FOR YOU"

"No it's okay Papyrus I'm not hungry anymore" Frisk said truthfully

"THEN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE DONE MY JOB"

Just as Papyrus finished saying that Asriel and Chara walked out of their room tired.

Asriel yawned "I'm hungry"

"Me too" Chara said

Papyrus looked happy when they said that "I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE SPAGHETTI FOR YOU TWO RIGHT NOW" Papyrus said and rushed to the kitchen.

The two thanked him and sat down at the opposite site of the table from Frisk "Howdy Frisk, did you sleep well?" Asriel asked with a happy tone in his voice

Frisk looked really tired and was really tired "Yeah, of course" he said with a tired voice

"Are you sure Frisk, you look really tired" Chara asked concerned.

"Yeah, why would I lie to you?" He asked and felt guilty for lying.

"No, no I'm not saying that you lied I'm just… You look so tired" Chara said quickly and blushed a little "sorry I didn't mean to offend you"

"It's okay" Frisk said and felt so guilty inside.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence Toriel and Asgore walked in from the front door after taking a walk.

"Frisk could you come here for a second?" Toriel asked and looked at Frisk.

"Yeah sure" Frisk responded and walked over to them.

"Frisk me and Asgore were talking about you being the ambassador between humans and monsters, do you think you could do it?"

Frisk thought to himself for a second before responding "yeah, I'll do that for you guys"

"Great, we should get going then if you have eaten already" Toriel said happily.

"Okay then" Frisk said and waved back at everybody before leaving with Toriel and Asgore.

Chara waved back and blushed a little.

"You do have a crush on him don't you?" Asriel said teasingly.

Chara blushed "n-no I don't, you have a crush on him!"

Asriel ignored the statement and sang teasingly "Frisk and Chara sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

Before Chara could respond two dishes of spaghetti were served to them by Papyrus "I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE MADE YOUR SPAGHETTI NOW EAT IT AND TELL ME HOW IT IS"

They both took a bite and were about to spit it out before seeing Sans watching them with an incredibly creepy face.

Asriel forcefully swallowed it "i-it's good"

"R-REALLY I MAN OF COURSE IT IS BECAUSE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS MADE IT" Papyrus said before walking away.

Immediately they both spat it out and watched Sans as he walked to them "Just throw it out the window just don't let Papyrus see it"

They both nodded and threw it out the window.

*12 hours later*

Frisk and Toriel entered the home Frisk practically asleep. "Great news everybody! We talked to the humans and they will probably accept it!"

Asriel jumped happily "really?! That is awesome! But where's dad?"

Toriel sighed "he had to stay behind and keep talking to the humans"

Frisk looked at Chara which was twitching a tiny bit, he walked over to her "are you okay Chara?"

Chara looked at Frisk with a sinister look "I need to… Hurt someone…"

"Oh…"

"Bedtime" Toriel said to the kids before walking into her bedroom.

Frisk looked at Chara and whispered "Let's wait till everyone are asleep and then we can go into the forest so that you can… Hurt me"

Chara nodded and walked with Frisk and Asriel to bed.

Asriel was the first one to get in then Chara and finally Frisk.

"Good night" Asriel said

"Good night" Frisk responded

Chara didn't say anything.

*1 hour later*

Chara pushed the sleeping Frisk out of bed before whispering "we have to go now"

Frisk looked at her and nodded still sleepy. They then got up and walked into the forest.

After walking for several minutes Chara stopped and looked at Frisk "are you ready?"

Frisk took a deep breath "yeah, just try to not leave any marks"

Chara jumped at Frisk who stood there ready to be hurt.

Author's note: sorry for the long update it's just my life has been CRAZY right now so I couldn't get the time to write. And also I wanted to know if you guys want me to actually write how Chara hurts Frisk or just skip till the morning? Let me know! Also finally thanks for the support it's amazing!

Ps the new name of the story was guest's idea not mine so thanks to him or her.


	4. Chapter 4

So... It's been a while. Uh, the reason I stopped is the same as my other Fanfiction, Chara x Frisk (I know, what an original name!), which is that, firstly I was just lazy. And secondly, because I disliked this story. I had an okay idea for this story, but I was horrible at executing it. So, I'm gonna try to change the chapters so that I like them more. (Oh, and also, uh... Well, in this story, Frisk cuts himself and I didn't understand back then what that was like... Well, now I do...) So I'm also gonna try to make that more believable. Thanks all for waiting for me!


End file.
